1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assemblable turbine air pump, it includes a main apparatus and a fixing seat structure, the members of the main apparatus can be divided into several groups and put in a styrofoam made box to save space for storing and shipping, they can be easily mounted with the light, good looking but firm fixing seat structure on a roof for operating by natural wind force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1) Background:
A turbine air pump Uses natural wind force to move air flow in any horizontal direction or change the same into a vertical movement, it can effectively eliminate the hot air, the humid air, the exhausted air and the bad odor in door; not only noise is extinguished, but also exhausting of energy is stopped thereby, it has been widely used on various types of buildings. According to the records, mankind has taken advantage of this to design various products for several hundred years.
2) Defects of conventional products:
A turbine air Pump inherently has the defects of huge volume and weak structure, it is like an umbrella capable of being opened but unable of being folded down, it makes waste of cost in packaging, shipping as well as storing when in the procedures of production and selling, its rate of damage is very high, therefore it is difficult in selling promotion. In view of this, it is substitued gradually by electric Fans popularizing day by day. This makes big loss to those people who live in the hard districts and suffer from expensive energy sourse and are lack of electricity.
3) Contemplation of the invention:
The present invention improves against the defects of the conventional turbine air pump in respect of assembling of products, structural design as well as packaging of products with contemplation of capability of "opening the umbrella and also folding down thereof", this is for large reducing of cost, and can render the operation of assembling as well as mounting to be convenient. So that the products can be more cheaper and benefitial to selling promotion thereof.
4) Improvement scheme:
Conventional products are all assembled ones, each has a huge volume and a weak structure, they are unconvenient for storing and shipping and are subjected to being damaged. The improvement of the present invention resides in keeping the products in the form of "half-finished products", a user can assemble a product like such easily in a short time. Wherein, only the assembling works of the bearing, the bearing block and the main axle are more difficult and need special tools and professional technique, thereby, before shipping out from the factory, they are assembled into "an assembly of main axle"; this can reduce trouble in self assembling, and can maintain accuracy of the bearing, assure stable operation of the main apparatus for a long term, besides, other assembling work is very simple; such self assembling mode is exatly the world wide popularized DIY, i.e.: Do it by yourself. The saved workman payment for assembling can be fed back to the customers by lowering selling prices.
Moreover, conventional products being huge in volume are not good for shipping as well storing, improvement of the present invention allows the parts to be lapped with one another by classes and then are embedded in the respective grooves in a receiving body made of styrofoam, thereafter are putting into a carton box. In this way, not only the volume thereof can be largely reduced, but also the costs of packaging, shipping and storing can be largely lowered; press as well as impact resistance of the products can also be effectively enhanced, yet rate of damage during shipment can be lowered to approach zero. The grooves in the receiving body made of styrofoam can provide the best protection and the most suitable measuring instruments for the deformable parts ready for calibration which might be necessary during assembling and maintaining. The present invention is convenient for assembling, thereby when the main apparatus is out or work, the user can dismantle it by himself to remove failure.
Besides, as compared to the conventional main apparatus of which the blade supporting ring and the bottom seat therein normally are made into "one piece" or "integrately formed" type, the present invention effectively reduces the packaging volume by improvement thereof, it can also benefit assembling thereof, the blade supporting ring is changed to a type having "three pieces", when it is to assemble a blade support, the blade supporting ring is combined and formed into a round shape; and by virtue of the fixing seat provided in the present invention, after assembling, the part for connecting the main apparatus is in a shape of a firm cylinder, hereby the annular bottom seat in the conventional apparatus is amended for avoiding wasting due to structural repetition and to include a bottom seat plate and a plurality of supporting legs. While connecting mode therein is changed from "rivetting" or "welding"in the conventional apparatus to fixing by screwing, all the corresponding holes for screwing are tapped in antecedence; to avoid loosening of the screws by virtue of long term operation of the main apparatus, instant adhesive can be applied between the screws and the screw holes after assembling in favor of fixing.
Conventional fixing seats are divided into two pes: fixed type and variable angle type, these types have the common defect of huge volume, unmovability and heaviness; weight of the variable angle type can be lighter, however, it has a poor firmess, inferior wind resistance, and is subjected to being damaged in storing, shipping or mounting, and even the life of use is comparatively short afater it is assembled. Improvement of the present invention resides in an amended structural design and material for the fixing seats: it is made of angle iron and is covered with fiber glass (FRP). So that strength of the fixing seats will not be diminished, but weight thereof will be largely reduced, and the cost of production can be relatively low. As for the design thereof, they are divided each into an upper fixing seat and a lower fixing seat, the two portions are further divided into 4 equal parts respectively, so as to save space of storing as well as shipping, they can be reassembled by fixing on the angle irons with screws; the bottom of the upper fixing seat (i.e., the surface connected with the surface of a building) can be cut or sawn to fit inclination of the roof, and further is connected with the vertical surfaces of the lower fixing seat with screws, and finally, the bottom surface of the lower fixing seat is fixed onto the beams around the vent provided on the roof, the main apparatus thus is most stably fixed in horizontal and vertical directions. Such improvement not only effectively reduce weight and packaging volume of the fixing seat, but also effects a beautiful style, firmness and durability, easy mounting, and large lowering of cost of material. The upper fixing seat and the lower fixing seat of the present invention is made of tough material they don't need to be put in a styrofoam made box for protection, an ordinary carton box is alright.